Unpredictable
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Cinta memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Siapa yang bisa menduga gadis berambut pirang yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasori di tepi jalan saat hujan deras, akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya selamanya? Special for SasoDei Month. First Meeting


Cinta memang tidak bisa diprediksi. Siapa yang bisa menduga gadis berambut pirang yang tak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasori di tepi jalan saat hujan deras, akan menjadi pasangan hidupnya selamanya?.

_**Special For SasoDei Month**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), genderbending (female! Deidara), dll**_

_**.**_

**-Unpredictable-**

**.**

"Baiklah materi untuk hari ini cukup sekian. Selamat siang dan sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Terdengar helaan napas lega saat seorang guru perempuan membubarkan kelas sesaat setelah bel berbunyi. Siswa di kelas tersebut segera berkemas-kemas merapikan buku dan alat tulis mereka ke dalam tas.

"Sasori!"  
Salah seorang siswa yang tengah memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas sama sekali tidak menoleh saat namanya terpanggil. Respon singkat yang ia berikan hanya "hm?"  
"Hei!" Seorang laki-laki berambut putih keperakan menepuk punggung siswa yang dipanggil Sasori tersebut. "Mau ikut main basket sore ini?" tanyanya dengan bersemangat.

Dengan mudah ditebak, jawaban Sasori hanya berupa sebuah gelengan kepala.

Hidan berdecak. "Ayolah. Akhir-akhir ini kau jarang sekali ikut main basket bersama kami."

Sasori menghela napas. Tangannya yang tadi sibuk memasukkan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas kini berhenti bergerak. Dengan tatapan datar dan raut wajah yang hampir sama dengan tatapannya, Sasori berucap "Karena kau selalu mengajakku bermain basket saat musim hujan."

Hidan yang berdiri di sebelah tempat duduk Sasori, menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Ya...maaf untuk itu. Tapi hari ini tidak akan hujan kok, aku jamin."

Sebelah alis Sasori terangkat. Kemudian tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, ia menunjuk ke jendela kelas, tepat ke arah langit gelap yang tertutupi oleh awan hitam. Melihat Hidan yang kehilangan kata-kata, Sasori segera berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sedangkan Hidan hanya bisa mengehela napas kemudian mengajak temannya yang lain untuk hal yang sama.

Laki-laki berambut merah dengan mata cokelat Hazel bernama Sasori tersebut melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah dengan langkah pelan namun pasti. Sesekali ia mendongak menatap langit yang sangat gelap, menandakan hujan yang akan turun hari ini pastilah hujan yang deras. Menyadari hal tersebut ia mempercepat langkahnya untuk bisa sampai di rumah sebelum hujan turun, mengingat bahwa ia lupa membawa payung hari ini.

Setelah menempuh setengah perjalanan menuju rumahnya, hujan turun dengan derasnya tanpa diawali dengan hujan gerimis. Sasori mengumpat pelan sebelum berlari menerobos hujan karena tubuhnya sudah terlanjur basah kuyup jadi ia merasa dirinya tak perlu berteduh untuk melindungi diri dari hujan. Sepertinya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang memutuskan untuk menerobos hujan, karena bisa terlihat beberapa orang yang tidak membawa payung tengah berlari-lari kecil menerobos hujan di tengah kota Tokyo.

Sasori dan beberapa orang lainnya –yang tak ia kenal- berdiri di pinggir jalan menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Tanpa sengaja Sasori menatap ke arah depan, mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah berdiri di tepi jalan yang berada di seberang Sasori. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolah Akatsuki High School, sekolah Sasori saat ini. Tapi anehnya Sasori sama sekali tidak pernah melihat gadis itu di sekolah.

Sasori menduga gadis itu akan menyeberang jalan juga. Sasori menarik diri dari lamunanya saat beberapa orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya mulai melangkah untuk menyeberangi jalan, saat itulah Sasori menyadari lampu penyeberangan sudah menyala hijau. Dengan berlari kecil, ia menyeberangi jalan, sedikit terheran karena gadis di seberang jalan sama sekali tidak melangkah.

Ketika Sasori tiba di seberang jalan, dan lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala merah kembali, tiba-tiba saja gadis tadi melangkah ke depan.

"Tunggu!"

Sasori menarik tangan gadis itu dari belakang hingga akhirnya gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya namun tidak terlihat terkejut atas apa yang Sasori lakukan.

"Kau tidak bisa lihat lampu merah sudah menyala? Kau ingin mati?" tanya Sasori datar namun tersirat kemarahan dalam nada bicaranya.

Gadis tadi menoleh ke arah Sasori, menatap mata Sasori dengan tatapan kosong. Sasori bisa melihat ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari tatapan tersebut. Walaupun hanya mata kanannya yang terlihat –karena mata kiri dan wajah bagian kirinya tertutupi oleh rambutnya-, Sasori dapat menangkap keganjilan di sana.

Cukup lama mereka berdua terdiam saling menatap mata satu sama lain di bawah derasnya hujan, sebelum akhirnya gadis tersebut menanggukkan kepala. Sasori awalnya tak mengerti kenapa gadis itu mengangguk, tapi sesaat kemudian ia teringat dengan pertanyaan yang ia berikan pada gadis itu. Keterkejutan Sasori bertambah saat air mata menetes dari mata gadis itu.

Sasori akhirnya berani menarik kesimpulan bahwa gadis di hadapannya itu tengah mencoba untuk mengakhiri hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Sasori yang masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk putih.

Gadis berambut pirang yang tengah duduk di sofa dan menatap datar ke layar Televisi perlahan menoleh menatap Sasori yang berdiri di belakangnya. Gadis itu hanya berkedip tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasori.

Sasori menghela napas dan mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Namamu?" tanya Sasori.

"Deidara."

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama bersamanya, Sasori mengetahui nama gadis beriris mata biru Azure tersebut dan bisa mendengar suaranya. Sasori membawa gadis ini ke rumahnya, hanya untuk memberikan tempat berteduh baginya dan untuk mencegahnya melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti yang ingin ia lakukan tadi. Deidara memiliki rambut pirang panjang, dengan poni yang menutupi wajah bagian kirinya. Iris mata Azure-nya terlihat begitu jernih namun dalam, bagai air. Segelas teh tangan di genggamannya, dan handuk kering di kepalanya.

Melihat Deidara sama sekali tidak menggunakan handuk kering yang Sasori berikan, Sasori perlahan mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Deidara kemudian mengeringkan rambut pirang Deidara dengan handuk kecil di kepala gadis itu. Deidara yang masih meniup permukaan teh di cangkirnya, menatap Sasori tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku Sasori. Akasuna no Sasori." Sasori pada akhirnya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Sasori...un?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Jadi, kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Sasori. Bukan berarti ia ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain, hanya saja tak pernah sebelumnya ia melihat sesorang mencoba bunuh diri, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Oleh karenanya gadis ini pastilah memiliki alasan yang jelas.

"Aku..." Deidara menatap pantulan wajahnya di permukaan teh. "Kehilangan orang tuaku."

Sasori tak mengatakan apa-apa, ia menunggu Deidara melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tangan Sasori masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut Deidara dengan handuk di tangannya.

"Minggu lalu kami pindah dari Nagano. Hari ini hari pertamaku bersekolah di AHS, un. "

"Hmm." Sasori bergumam pertanda ia mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan di kepalanya mengenai kenapa Deidara mengenakan seragam sekolah AHS.

"Saat tadi pagi aku akan berangkat ke sekolah, aku lupa membawa alat tulis, yang aku tinggal di kamarku. Jadi...aku kembali ke rumah untuk mengambilnya. Tapi ternyata saat aku kembali, rumahku dilahap api. Keluargaku ada di dalam dan...tidak ada yang menyelamatkan mereka un." Deidara menunduk.

Sasori memperhatikan Deidara yang tubuhnya gemetar, bukan karena kedinginan namun trauma.

"Jadi begitu," ucap Sasori tenang. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Deidara mengangkat kepalanya, memberikan tatapan penuh tanda tanya kepada Sasori.

Sasori menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Deidara.

"Orang tuaku juga tewas, dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat aku masih kecil. Jadi aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini."

Mata Deidara melebar saat mendengar apa yang Sasori katakan. Sasori dalam hati merasa lega karena akhirnya mata biru milik Deidara tidak lagi menunjukkan tatapan kosong dan kehampaan.

"Aku dibesarkan oleh nenekku, tapi saat aku mulai bersekolah di AHS, aku hidup sendirian di rumah ini, walaupun nenek Chiyo rutin mengirimkan uang untuk biaya hidupku." Sasori melanjutkan.

"Ternyata kau juga..." Deidara tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Sasori mengangguk.

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Un...mungkin aku akan kembali ke Nagano, karena aku tidak punya tempat tinggal, uang, dan—"

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini."

Deidara tersentak. "T-tidak perlu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Rumahku ini terlalu besar untuk satu orang. Jadi kurasa kau bisa tinggal di sini, jika kau mau. Lagipula..."

"Lagipula?" Deidara sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula aku tidak suka tinggal sendirian, rasanya sepi sekali. Kurasa kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama jika kau tinggal sendirian." Sasori terdiam sesaat, menunduk menatap punggung tangannya. Namun sesaat kemudian ia kembali menatap Deidara. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku mau un," sahut Deidara seraya mengusap air mata yang menetes dari pipinya karena tak bisa membendung rasa haru yang ia rasakan. Ia merasa dirinya beruntung, karena Tuhan mengirimkan seorang laki-laki yang baik hati –walaupun pada awalnya bersikap dingin- untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Arigatou, danna un." 

.

.

.

"Sasori no danna un!"

Sasori yang tengah melangkah menuju kelasnya bersama dua orang temannya segera menghentikan langkah lalu menoleh ke belakang saat suara yang tak asing tersebut memanggil namanya. Hidan dan Itachi –dua teman Sasori yang berjalan di sebelah kanan dan kiri Sasori- pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Deidara?"  
Deidara tersenyum lebar dan mengangkat sebuah kertas setinggi kepalanya agar Sasori bisa melihat jelas apa yang tertulis di kertas tersebut. Sasori tersenyum saat melihat angka 98 di bagian kanan atas kertas tersebut.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan nilai ini di pelajaran Fisika. Semua berkat danna. Arigatou danna! Nanti siang aku akan membuat kue kesukaan danna un!" ujar Deidara dengan penuh semangat.

Sasori mengacak-acak rambut Deidara.

"Itu juga berkat kerja kerasmu, Deidara."

Deidara tidak dapat menyembunyikan semburat kemerahan yang muncul di kedua pipi putihnya.

"A-aku kembali ke kelas dulu un!" ucap Deidara cepat sebelum berlari ke kelasnya yang berada tak jauh dari koridor tersebut.

"Ah gadis manis itu." Sasori menoleh ke arah Hidan saat Hidan mengatakan hal tersebut. "Aku masih penasaran di mana kau menemukan Deidara dan kenapa akhirnya kalian bisa tinggal serumah. Coba saja dia tinggal bersamaku, pasti menyenangkan sekali rasanya. Dan aku akan menjadikannya pacarku atau... hey Sasori, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Sasori yang tak sadar sedari tadi dirinya memberikan tatapan tajam kepada Hidan, sama sekali tidak menjawab dan melangkah begitu saja ke kelasnya.

"Kau berhasil," ucap Itachi yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati apa yang terjadi.

"Berhasil apa?" tanya Hidan heran.  
"Berhasil membuktikan dugaanku," ucap Itachi yang memberikan sebuah senyum tipis kemudian menyusul langkah Sasori untuk masuk ke kelas mereka, meninggalkan Hidan yang hanya berdiri di sana dengan raut wajah heran.

Sedangkan di kelas Deidara, gadis itu hanya bisa duduk di bangkunya seraya memainkan jemari-jemarinya tanpa sadar, karena pikirannya melayang memikirkan seseorang yang sudah selama tiga bulan ini tinggal bersamanya, dan menjaganya.

"Dei-chan!"

Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya saat suara teman baiknya mengangetkannya.

"Ada apa Konan un?" tanya Deidara saat seorang gadis berambut biru sebahu tengah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Kau dan Sasori, kenapa tidak pacaran saja?"

Wajah Deidara kembali memerah. "Y-yang benar saja un!"

"Ah, benar juga ya." Konan duduk di sebelah Deidara. Ia meletakkan sikunya di atas meja kemudian menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya. "Bisa gawat kalau kalian pacaran tapi tinggal serumah. Apa kata nenek Chiyo nanti?"

"Eh?" Deidara berkedip. "Nenek Chiyo?"

Konan mengangguk. "Jangan bilang kau belum pernah bertemu dengan nenek Chiyo sebelumnya?"

"Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya un."

Konan berkedip, dijauhkannya tangannya dari dagunya. "Jangan-jangan nenek Chiyo belum tahu kalau Sasori membawa seorang gadis kerumahnya untuk tinggal bersama."

Deidara hanya bisa mengangkat bahu, pertanda ia tidak tahu apakah Sasori sudah mengatakannya kepada neneknya atau belum. "Kalau belum un?" tanyanya.

Gadis berambut biru keunguan itu bergumam sesaat seraya berpikir. "Mungkin kau tidak akan diijinkan tinggal di rumah itu lagi. Mungkin." Konan mengakhirinya dengan mengangkat bahunya.

Deidara yang awalnya berniat manyahuti Konan, mengurungkan niatnya karena guru mereka sudah memasuki kelas. Kelas yang tadinya berisik pun kini hening.

"Keluarkan buku kalian dan buka halaman seratus dua belas."

Selama pelajaran sejarah berlangsung, Deidara sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan oleh guru mereka karena ia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang Konan katakan. Bagaimana kalau nenek Chiyo benar-benar mengusirnya dari rumah itu? Apa itu berarti Deidara harus kembali ke Nagano dan pindah sekolah lagi? Dan apa artinya Deidara tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sasori lagi?

Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi, pertanda pelajaran berakhir. Deidara menarik diri dari lamunannya kemudian merapikan buku dan alat-alat tulisnya. "Dei-chan!" Konan menepuk pundak Deidara, membuat Deidara menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Konan menyeringai seraya menunjuk ke pintu kelas. Deidara mengikuti arah telunjuk Konan, dan sebuah senyuman senantiasa terkembang di bibirnya ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

Bisikan-bisikan dari para gadis di kelas itupun terdengar. Sebagian dari mereka berbisik kepada temannya mengenai betapa sempurnanya seorang Akasuna no Sasori, kakak kelas mereka yang memang terkenal di sekolah mereka karena penampilan dan prestasinya. Sebagian lagi melirik Deidara dengan tatapan iri karena mereka tahu satu-satunya alasan Sasori berada di sini adalah untuk menjemput Deidara.

Deidara segera menghampiri Sasori seraya membawa tasnya. "Danna!"

Sasori tersenyum, membuat pekikan dari para gadis semakin histeris.

"Langsung pulang?"

Deidara mengangguk. "Un! Aku akan memasak untuk makan siang."

"Baiklah," ujar Sasori seraya melangkah menuju gerbang sekolah, dengan Deidara yang berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Ne, danna." Deidara memulai pembicaraan saat mereka sudah menempuh hampir setengah perjalanan menuju rumah Sasori.

"Hm?" sahut Sasori tanpa menoleh.

"Apa nenek Chiyo sudah tahu aku tinggal bersama danna?"

Raut wajah Sasori seketika berubah saat mendengar pertanyaan Deidara, namun ia berusaha untuk menyembunyikannya dari Deidara dengan cara tetap berjalan dan menatap lurus ke depan.

"Belum," sahutnya singkat.

"Begitu ya." Ternyata dugaan Deidara benar, hal ini menambah kekhawatiran yang dirasakan gadis itu. Sedangkan Sasori hanya bisa mengangguk dan mulai memikirkan apakah ia harus memberitahukan hal ini kepada neneknya atau tidak.

.

.

Mata Deidara terbuka perlahan saat samar-samar ia mendengar suara yang asing. Untuk sesaat ia menelaah dimana dirinya berada. Setelah matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, Deidara menyadari dirinya berada di kamarnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja ia dapat mendengar dua suara yang saling menyahuti di lantai bawah.

"Dia tidak boleh tinggal di sini, Sasori!"  
Mata Deidara melebar saat kalimat tersebut terdengar dengan jelas di telinganya. Ia segera bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Memangnya apa salahnya jika Deidara tinggal di sini?" Kali ini suara Sasori yang terdengar.

Deidara mendekat ke arah tangga dan menuruni anak tangga secara perlahan-lahan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang wanita paruh baya tengah berdiri di hadapan Sasori, kedua lengannya ia lipat di depan dada. Sedangkan Sasori berdiri dengan raut wajah marah.

"Apa salahnya? Tentu saja salah, Sasori. Orang-orang akan berpikiran buruk kalau kau tinggal bersama seorang gadis yang tak memiliki hubungan darah denganmu. Nama Akasuna akan tercemar jika itu terjadi."

Kedua orang yang tengah berdebat tersebut sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Deidara. Oleh karenanya Deidara memutuskan untuk tetap diam di tempat tersebut guna mendengarkan pembicaraan Chiyo dan Sasori.

"Tapi dia tidak punya tempat tinggal, Chiyo-baasama."

Sesaat Chiyo tidak mengatakan apa-apa. "Kalau begitu dia boleh tinggal di sini, dengan satu syarat."

Jantung Deidara berdetak cepat menunggu syarat apa yang Chiyo maksudkan.

"Katakan," ucap Sasori yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu.

"Deidara akan kuangkat menjadi cucu, dan membawa nama Akasuna. Itu berarti dia akan menjadi adik angkatmu."

Mata Sasori melebar mendengarnya, begitu juga dengan Deidara.

"Adik angkat?"

Chiyo mengangguk. "Hitam di atas putih. Dia akan menjadi adik angkatmu dan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akasuna, dengan begitu dia boleh tetap tinggal di sini. Itu berarti kalian tidak boleh menjalin hubungan yang lain selain hubungan kakak-adik. Bagaimana?"

Sasori terdiam. Ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Ia ingin Deidara tetap tinggal di rumahnya dan selalu bersamanya, karena Sasori tidak bisa melepaskan kebahagiaan yang selama tiga bulan terakhir ini ia rasakan. Tapi jika ia ingin Deidara tetap tinggal bersamanya, maka ia harus menjadi sosok seorang kakak bagi Deidara, dan Deidara akan menjadi adiknya, selamanya.

Deidara hanya bisa terdiam di tempat persembunyiaannya untuk menunggu jawaban Sasori. Ia pun ingin tetap bersama Sasori, hanya saja jika harus menjadi adik Sasori, entah mengapa Deidara merasa dirinya tidak sanggup.

"Baiklah. Aku setuju."

Deidara tersentak saat mendengar jawaban yang Sasori berikan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengurus surat-suratnya," ujar Chiyo yang bersiap untuk berjalan menuju pintu rumah.

Saat menyadari hal ini, Deidara segera menuruni tangga.

"S-sasori danna," ucapnya ragu.

Sasori menoleh, Chiyo yang berniat berjalan menuju pintu pun ikut menoleh.

"Deidara?" Sasori terkejut dengan kehadiran Deidara, begitu juga dengan Chiyo. Mereka khawatir Deidara mendengar pembicaraan mereka tadi.

Deidara terdiam sesaat, memikirkan apakah ia yakin ingin mengatakan apa yang ada di pikirannya atau tidak. Namun setelah beberapa saat berpikir, Deidara menarik napas kemudian berucap, "Pamanku baru saja menghubungiku dan ia ingin aku pulang ke rumah kami di Nagano."

Jantung Sasori seolah berhenti berdetak saat mendengar apa yang Deidara ucapkan. Secara tak ia sadari, kepedihan terpancar dari kedua mata Hazel-nya. Deidara mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasori karena ia tak sanggup menatap mata yang memancarkan kesedihan tersebut.

"Karena itu kurasa sore ini aku akan pulang," ujar Deidara pelan.

"Tapi...Dei—"

"Pamanku akan segera mengurus surat kepindahan sekolah. Jadi danna tidak perlu khawatir. Nanti sore paman akan menjemputku di lokasi rumahku yang sudah terbakar itu," ujar Deidara, kemudian ia menatap Chiyo. "Maaf karena selama ini saya tinggal di rumah ini tanpa seijin Chiyo-sama." Deidara membungkuk memberi hormat.

Chiyo hanya terdiam karena ia tak tahu harus merespon dengan cara apa. Ia hanya bisa menatap cucunya yang –untuk pertama kali setelah belasan tahun, terlihat sedemikian kecewa dan sedih.

"Kalau begitu saya mengemasi barang-barang dulu." Sekali lagi Deidara membungkuk sebelum berlari menelusuri anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Sasori."

Sasori tidak menyahuti panggilan dari neneknya. Ia hanya melangkah menuju kamarnya dalam diam.

Sedangkan Deidara yang baru saja menutup pintu kamarnya, berkali-kali meyakini dirinya sendiri bahwa tindakannya adalah sesuatu yang benar. Deidara sebenarnya masih tidak mengerti mengapa ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasori daripada menjadi adik angkat Sasori.

Ia segera mengambil ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Dei-neechan?" terdengar suara anak laki-laki yang menyahuti panggilan Deidara.

"Ne, Naruto. Aku minta tolong. Tolong sampaikan pada paman untuk menjemputku di rumahku yang sudah terbakar di Tokyo, sore ini jam empat. Aku akan menunggu di sana."

"Dei-neechan akan pulang? Tinggal bersama kami?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya un."

"Akhirnya!" terdengar pekikan riang Naruto. "Baiklah Naru akan sampaikan pada tou-san. Sampai jumpa di rumah-_**ttebayo**_!"

"Arigatou, Naru."

"Douita Dei-neechan!"

Panggilan pun terputus. Deidara terdiam sesaat mengamati kamar milik orang tua Sasori yang selama tiga bulan ini menjadi kamar tidurnya. Deidara menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya bergerak untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya yang hanya sedikit mengingat ia tak memiliki apa-apa saat datang ke rumah ini. Pakaian dan barang-barang lain yang Sasori pinjamkan dan belikan untuknya, tentunya tak akan ia bawa.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepatnya, karena sedari tadi yang Deidara lakukan hanyalah melamun. Karena jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, maka Deidara mengambil tasnya dan melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Saat turun ke ruang keluarga, Deidara sedikit terkejut karena Sasori dan Chiyo sudah duduk di sofa, seolah menunggunya.

Saat Sasori menyadari kehadiran Deidara, ia segera berdiri dan menghampiri Deidara. Tatapan yang Sasori berikan pada Deidara benar-benar membuat Deidara merasa bersalah karena telah memilih keputusan ini, hanya saja semuanya sudah menjadi keputusannya yang matang.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang terdengar kecewa.

Deidara hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Begitu ya," bisik Sasori.

"Terimakasih banyak, danna, karena sudah menyelamatkanku hari itu dan mengijinkanku untuk tinggal di sini. Tapi aku harus pulang ke rumah, un."

Sasori mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti."

Deidara memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum saat rasanya ia ingin menangis. "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."  
"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Deidara tertawa kecil. "Tidak perlu, un. Aku ingin pergi ke sana sendirian."

"Deidara." Kali ini nada bicara Sasori terdengar seperti memohon.

"Danna." Dengan tegar Deidara menatap mata Sasori, melalui tatapan mata tersebut Deidara mengatakan pada Sasori bahwa Deidara serius dan yakin dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Sasori memejamkan mata sesaat, menyembunyi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, kemudian membukanya kembali. "Baiklah."  
Deidara tersenyum dan berbisik, "Arigatou."

Chiyo dan Sasori mengantar Deidara ke pintu rumah mereka.

"Jika kau pergi ke Tokyo, jangan lupa kunjungi rumah ini. Aku yakin Sasori akan dengan senang hati menyambutmu," ujar Chiyo seraya memeluk Deidara dan mengelus rambut pirang panjang di Deidara. Deidara mengangguk dan sekali lagi membisikkan kata terimakasih.

Saat Chiyo melepaskan pelukannya, Deidara kembali menatap Sasori.

Deidara tersentak saat Sasori menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan yang mengejutkan namun terasa begitu hangat dan nyaman.

"D-danna?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus menghubungiku."

Deidara mengangguk dan perlahan membalas pelukan Sasori.

"Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi, aku janji un."

Sasori mengeratkan pelukannya seraya memejamkan mata. "Ya, suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sasori membuka matanya kembali dan melepaskan pelukannya dari Deidara.

"Ne, sampai di sini saja. Aku pulang dulu ya un," ucap Deidara yang berusaha untuk menunjukan wajah riang seperti biasanya walaupun hatinya berkecamuk dan ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya.

Sasori dan Chiyo mengangguk.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," ujar Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk dan melangkah meninggalkan rumah tersebut.

"Deidara!"  
Deidara yang baru menginjakkan kaki di halaman rumah Sasori, menoleh saat mendengar panggilan dari Chiyo.

"Suatu saat kau akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Akasuna."

Deidara tertegun sesaat. Namun pada akhirnya ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan rumah Sasori.

Saat kakinya melangkah menjauh dari rumah Sasori, Deidara mendongak menatap langit yang mendung. Musim gugur sudah berlalu, dan kini sudah memasuki musim dingin. Walaupun Deidara ingin melihat salju pertama bersama Sasori, namun ia bisa menyimpan keinginannya tersebut karena ia tahu apa yang ia putuskan ini adalah hal yang benar.

Ya, ia rela tinggal jauh dari Sasori daripada harus menjadi adik Sasori. Karena Deidara tahu, ia sudah membiarkan hatinya untuk mencintai Akasuna no Sasori.

Air mata yang sedari tadi dibendungnya, kini tumpah begitu saja. Kepalanya tertunduk dan isakan terdengar dari bibirnya.

Pilihannya benar. Deidara tahu pilihannya benar. Karena jika ia memilih untuk menjadi adik angkat Sasori, ia tak boleh mencintai Sasori. Ia hanya boleh menyayangi Sasori sebagai seorang kakak, dan Deidara tahu itu akan benar-benar menyakitinya. Oleh karenanya, Deidara yakin ia sudah membuat keputusan yang benar.

Walaupun menyakitkan, tapi setidaknya ia bisa tetap mencintai Sasori.

.

.

.

Musim kemarau memasuki pertengahan, di mana hujan sering turun membasahi kota Tokyo. Seorang pria terlihat tengah berdiri di tepi jalan, tidak menyeberangi jalan walaupun lampu penyeberangan sudah menyala hijau. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, mengamati orang-orang yang menyeberangi jalan. Sudah enam tahun berlalu semenjak ia menyelamatkan seorang gadis yang mencoba untuk bunuh diri di tempat ini. Kenangan tersebut membuat pria berambut merah ini tersenyum tipis. Hujan semakin lama semakin deras, pria yang berlindung di bawah payung hitam yang dibawanya ini masih tetap berdiri di tepi jalan.

"Mau mencoba bunuh diri, danna un?"

Mata Hazel-nya melebar saat mendengar suara yang sepertinya tak asing di pendengarannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak saat melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang membawa payung putih tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Deidara?"

Gadis tersebut tertawa pelan. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Sasori no danna."

Sasori tersenyum seraya berjalan mendekati Deidara.

"Aku tidak bodoh sepertimu, jadi mana mungkin aku mencoba bunuh diri?" ujar Sasori.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa danna berdiri di sini?"

Deidara terlihat begitu cantik, rambut pirangnya terlihat semakin panjang dari terakhir kali Sasori melihatnya, mata biru Azure-nya tetap memancarkan sinar yang mengagumkan, dan gadis ini memiliki perawakan yang anggun. Sebuah bukti bahwa Deidara sudah tumbuh dewasa.

"Aku menunggumu," sahut Sasori.

"Setiap hari?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Setiap hari."

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu un," ujar Deidara seraya menurunkan payung putihnya kemudian melepaskannya. Sebelum hujan membasahi tubuh Deidara, gadis itu melangkah mendekati Sasori untuk berlindung di payung yang sama dengan Sasori.

"Menikahlah denganku," ucap Sasori seraya mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Deidara.

"Tentu, danna," sahut Deidara seraya memejamkan mata, membiarkan Sasori memberikan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibirnya.

Tempat di mana mereka pertama kali bertemu, menjadi tempat di mana mereka berjumpa kembali dan mengungkapkan perasaan tanpa kata-kata.

_END_

Happy SasoDei Month, reloves~!


End file.
